Urgent Call
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: -Complete NOW WITH EPILOGUE- A phone call in the middle of the night turns Duo's world upside down. Pregnant? Heero? But he's male. 6x1, 3x4, 2x5. Mpreg.
1. An Urgent Call

A/N This is the first multi-chapter fic I've ever started to write and I have the first few chapters written mostly, if people like it then I'll update but if you don't I'll probably just take it down  
  
Summary: A phone call in the middle of the night turns Duo's world upside down. Pregnant? Heero? But he's male. Mpreg 1x6 3x4. Please R&R  
  
Rating: PG-13 for subject of Mpreg and occasional language  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing I'd have real problems because I wouldn't know who to pair up with who and the women would probably disappear other than the occasional mention.  
  
**Urgent Call  
  
Chapter 1**  
  
Duo Maxwell cursed softly as he scrambled to the telephone that was just refusing to shut up, "alright, alright," he muttered as he silenced the infernal blaring, picking up the receiver.  
  
"What?!" Well he'd answered, no one had said he had to be _polite_.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Sally's frantic cry, silenced any form of protest that Duo may have been about to make after being woken up at such an ungodly hour, as the braided ex-gundam pilot slipped firmly into what he had always referred to as his 'mission-mode' which basically meant that Sally was now talking to a person who, for all his joking, was as dedicated to his mission as Heero was, even if he went about demonstrating it in an extremely different way.  
  
"Sally? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"Duo, has the contract you and the other pilots signed during the war giving you medical jurisdiction over each other gone out of date yet?"  
  
Duo's brow creased as he considered the question, "they were signed at different times Sal, who's are you referring to?"  
  
Sally Po hesitated, it was clear from her voice, "Heero's!" She said finally, causing Duo almost choke, Sally knew where Heero was! Why hadn't she told them? Was Heero ok? 'Of course Heero's not ok,' said the sarcastic little voice in the back of his head that Duo tended to think of as his little tribute to Professor G, Shinigami knows it sounded like him. 'If Heero was ok do you honestly think she'd be ringing you up at oh-dark- thirty to ask if a contract clause giving you say in his medical treatment has gone out of date yet?!'  
  
"Has the contract you and Heero signed gone out of date yet?" Sally continued sounding desperate, echoing his thoughts almost exactly. "Please Duo try and think, this is very important."  
  
"Sally slow down! No the contract hasn't gone out of date but one of the clauses in it said that whoever was authorising the treatment had to be there unless it was completely impossible, so tell me where you are and how urgent it is... Is whatever's got Heero life threatening?"  
  
"Yes, well no, it might be, Heero gave me full permission to do what needs to be done but as a doctor I couldn't swear that he was in his right mind when he signed, all the other pilots are on earth and I'm on L3, you're the closest and anyway he asked for me to call you, I need to operate, if I don't I can't be sure of saving one of them, let alone both and..."  
  
"Slow down! I can be at L3 within an hour, I'm a top-level Preventer, I get priority with the shuttles when I need it. Where on L3 are you? And... Hey, what do you mean both of them."  
  
"The coordinates are being transferred along the vid-line now, be here as soon as you can, this is about as urgent as it's ever going to get. Thanks Duo, bye, I have to get back to Heero."  
  
"Hey wait... Damn," he cursed aloud, moving towards the bedroom to pull some clothes on even as he slammed the vid screen down and pulled a mobile cell phone out of his pocket, dialling a number.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell with the Preventers, Division 1. I need a shuttle to L3 immediately; this is top priority, a matter of life and death, I... What?! No I will not hold..."  
  
**TBC**  
  
A/N remember to review, I want to know if people are reading my fics.


	2. Explanations

A/N Ok, a few things I forgot to mention last time, this is set after the first war and before Endless, Dorothy didn't join White Fang so it was Quinze who was using the Zero system on the mobile dolls, Dorothy is currently dating Relena who is still President, Lady Une started the Preventers which all of the pilots joined except for Wufei who went missing straight after the first war, about a month into peace Heero disappears, no one but Sally knows why and because of doctor/patient confidentiality she can't say anything. I'm working on the basis that there was a year of peace between the end of the first war and Endless, if anyone knows the dates tell me and I'll change it, true to canon everyone thinks that Zechs is dead and... I think that's it, wow, so maybe I forgot to tell you a lot of things. As always R&R.  
  
Disclaimer/Rating/Summary/etc - See part 1

**Urgent Call**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
"So right... Let me get this straight..."  
  
Sally dropped her head onto the desk narrowly missing her cup of coffee before lifting it slightly, dropping it for a second time and then repeating the action again. "How many times are we going to have to go through this? I've told you three, no four times now, the story isn't going to change."  
  
"No, I just want to get this straight," Duo took a sip of the coffee, now cold, and choked. "So," he muttered once he'd recovered, "Heero came to see you around a month after the war and asked you to look him over and you found he was what? Pregnant?"  
  
Sally groaned, "yes, for the fifth time, yes."  
  
"How? How the _hell_ did that happen."  
  
"I don't know." Sally admitted, "I get the feeling he does though."  
  
"'He'? You're still sure he's a 'he'?  
  
"Yes!" Sally looked annoyed, "I think him not being a 'he' would be something I would have noticed, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah alright probably," Duo took another sip and choked... again. Sally moved the coffee cup away from him and poured the liquid into a nearby plant pot. Duo turned to look at Heero and the cot next to the bed. "When's he going to wake up anyway?"  
  
Sally sighed, "I don't know, I wouldn't worry though, his body's been under a lot of stress what with carrying the baby, the labour and the caesarean, he'll wake up when he's ready, knowing Heero though it should be soon, the anaesthetic will have worn off by now, right now he's just sleeping."  
  
Duo considered, "nah, he's not sleeping, Heero snores, trust me, you'd know if he was sleeping."  
  
Sally laughed, "Heero doesn't snore."  
  
"Yeah, I'm here in a make-shift hospital on L3, I've just flown here to find out that my best _male_ friend has had a baby, you don't know how it happened, I'm no closer to understanding this thing than I was _before_ I started and what you decide to concentrate on is that Heero Yuy doesn't snore."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes, "you brought it up."  
  
"I... don't snore."  
  
"Heero!" Duo was at the bedside in a split-second, "are you ok? What happened? You've had a baby, it's a girl, she's beautiful. What are you going to call her? Do you know how it happened? Sally doesn't. Why didn't you tell us? How do you feel? Do you feel all right? Did it hurt? Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Duo!" Sally snapped. "Are you alright Heero?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Right, well if you'll admit it then it must be a lot more than 'sore'. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Baby? She alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine, it was touch and go for a bit but she's fine and so are you, Duo got here just in time to allow the operation."  
  
Heero turned and smiled slightly at his best friend, "thanks."  
  
"No problem, what are friends for anyway," he winked, "now listen to the witchdoctor and go back to sleep."  
  
As Heero fell asleep again Duo listened carefully before cursing, "damn, he doesn't snore."  
  
**TBC  
**  
A/N as always review, thanks so much for all the reviews I got both on the list and by email, thanks so much.


	3. Mirielle Duet Yuy

See part 1 for disclaimers/summary/rating/etc.  
  
A/N For karina who has reviewed everything I've ever posted up till now I think thanks so much and thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

**Urgent Call   
**  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Heero smiled and ran a finger gently down his daughter's cheek, "hello beautiful."  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?"  
  
"Huh?" Heero looked up startled and Duo realised that he'd completely forgotten that he and his daughter weren't the only ones in the room."  
  
"A name," Duo prompted, "you can't keep calling her beautiful forever can you? Even though she is."  
  
"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it..."  
  
"Yeah right!" Duo snorted, "you probably had a name picked out for every day of the week, don't give me that crap..."  
  
"Alright, alright I have a name picked out..."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"Mirielle, Mirielle Duet Yuy..."  
  
"I wonder where that name could have come up from!"  
  
Heero glared.  
  
"Sorry. But you're going to have to face up to who her father is sooner or later."  
  
"I... I just didn't want to think about it, I just thought... the name... he told me once that he'd been called 'Miri' as a child and it was his mother's name and... It doesn't matter he's dead, he's not coming back."  
  
"Heero, he may be dead, that's not the point. It's still his child as much as she is yours. She's going to want to know who her father... er... whoever was when she grows up."  
  
"I know, I'll tell her, she _does_ have a right to know who he was."  
  
The 'even if I never really did' was obviously meant to go unheard.  
  
"None of this was what I was getting at in the first place! It is a nice name but don't you think some people may be slightly suspicious if she grows to look like him and the names are similar...? She might look more like you though, she already has your eyes."  
  
Duo added the last part before Heero even had a chance to think of the answer and he found himself extraordinarily pleased that he could see his eyes in his daughters face, it meant that she really was his and not the result of some twisted experiment that he had just been the vessel for.  
  
"I think that more people will make the connection to Relena than Zechs, she was Relena's mother as well and the rumours of a romance between us have been there since before the end of the first war. People will hear and accept what they want to hear and accept, they have so far refused to accept that there is nothing between myself and Relena and that there never will be. I've been missing for eight months and they still haven't let up, they seem to ignore that fact that she's seeing someone and they're definitely ignoring the fact that she's seeing a _woman_."  
  
"Ok, I'll give you that, but what about others; people who knew him, Noin, Lady Une, Relena, Dorothy, the other pilots?"  
  
"I managed to keep it from them before, you only found out because you're so nosy!"  
  
"Yes, but I bet you're glad I knew now 'cos otherwise, you'd really have been dropped in it all those times I covered for you and what about earlier? Who'd you have rang if I hadn't known? You wouldn't have had such an easy time if you'd phoned up Auntie Relena!"  
  
Heero bowed his head and looked at his daughter again, unable to stop the smile she inspired. "You're right, I suppose but... I don't want to think about him now."  
  
He stared at her, lost in those deep blue eyes, so much like his own. Duo's never-ending voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Heero looked wary, he didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Hey come on! What do ya think I'm gonna do, throw her out the window without a parachute?!"  
  
A half smile graced his lips.  
  
"Ok." Carefully he handed the small bundle over, his smile transforming into a glare as he made it very clear with his eyes to the braided American just what he would do to him if he did drop her. Duo ignored him... as usual.  
  
"Hi there gorgeous! I'm your Uncle Duo, if your Dad's ever acting too serious, which wouldn't surprise me, just come to me and I'll help you to get him to lighten up!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Alright I'm just messing, I'm sure you'll be a great mother... father... er whatever..." Duo grinned sheepishly for a minute before frowning, "hang on a minute Mirielle Duet, _Duet_?"  
  
"Heero smile gently and a bit awkwardly, it was still a foreign expression to him but one that was becoming more commonplace every day, "like you said, you have helped and covered for me a lot, you saved mine and my daughter's life this time, I thought it was only appropriate."  
  
"Wow... I... I don't know what to say"  
  
From the doorway Sally laughed, "Duo Maxwell speechless, "I thought I'd never see the day." Duo mock-glared at her as she walked into the room. "What on the colonies did you say to him Heero?"  
  
Heero ignored her, "Is it alright with you Duo? I mean if you don't want..."  
  
"No! No, it's fine, I just never expected... Wow."  
  
Sally smiled again, "well? Do we have a name then? Only I need to fill in the birth certificate and..."  
  
"Yes." Heero interrupted her, "yes, it's Mirielle Duet Yuy."  
  
Sally blinked and her eyes narrowed slightly, "Mirielle?" She asked, obviously surprised but upon Heero's nod quickly recovered, "that's lovely," she hesitated, "erm Heero... I'm putting your name down for the mother but the father..."  
  
Shutters came down over Heero's face and Duo glared at her, "Just leave it for now Sal yeah?" It wasn't a suggestion.  
  
"Alright..." Sally didn't look happy but she soon cheered up. "Right, well you can tell me how the hell you ended up like this in the first place instead can't you."  
  
Heero groaned, "I had a baby today, can't you leave me in peace."  
  
Sally smirked sympathetically, if such a thing was possible, "I'm sorry Heero but if there's any way your pregnancy could be replicated for other couples then, as a doctor, it's my duty to try."  
  
"There's load of gay couples would love to have their own children and I don't mean with a test tube, Quat and Tro for one," Duo butted in.  
  
"Like you care about medical knowledge Duo, you're just dying of curiosity... Alright then but it's not really me you should be talking to..."  
  
TBC


	4. Further Explanations

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Glad everyone's enjoying the story, this part is quite short so I'll try and have the next part out by tonight.  
  
**Urgent Call**

**Chapter 4**  
  
"Like you care about medical knowledge Duo, you're just dying of curiosity... Alright then but it's not really me you should be talking to..."  
  
Sally blinked, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Doctor J..."  
  
"Damnit!" Sally and Heero both started at the sudden outburst from the braided teen, who got to his feet, mindful of the baby, which was quickly snatched off him by Sally and handed to Heero, beginning to pace around the room. "I should've known, the doctors are dead and we still can't get away from them, what the hell did the bastard do to you anyway? Do you know if it happened to the rest of us as well, God, I wish the bastards were alive so I could blow them up again."  
  
Heero looked confused, "but I thought you said that Quatre and Trowa wanted a baby?"  
  
Duo slumped back into the chair and groaned, "you're missing the point Heero, it doesn't matter if they wanted it to happen or not, what matters is that they didn't get a say in it, what matters is that someone could have violated their bodies and _did_ violate yours and you seem to consider it to be _not only _normal but acceptable too."  
  
"So," Sally broke in, "has whatever has been done to you been done to the other pilots as well?"  
  
"I don't think so... I think it was just me who was J's little project."  
  
"God _damnit_ Heero! You are _not_ a 'project'. You are a human being, what did he do to you anyway?"  
  
"When I was younger, just after my genetic therapy," Duo groaned again but didn't comment, "J explained to me that I was to be as self-sufficient as possible, meaning that, if necessary, I should be able to produce a clone by impregnating myself." Sally choked and Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"Please," Sally said hesitantly, "please tell me that that this isn't what happened, I'm guessing that it isn't considering that the child is a female but..."  
  
"No, she has a... father." Sally sighed, relieved and Duo slowly pulled his chin up.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean, why would it not be female if it was a clone?"  
  
"Because two of Heero's cells would have included only his DNA it would have been an exact copy of him, the baby would probably have been a boy, there was a chance for a girl but it was so slim it wouldn't really have registered."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know it was surgery and, although I never really understood it, the documents he gave me to read before and after the treatment started..."  
  
"Do you have copies of these documents? Can I borrow them?" Upon Heero's nod she continued, "what did the treatment consist of?"  
  
"Surgery, Drugs, more genetic therapy, he inserted a womb into my body, slightly further back than that of a female's so I didn't show as much and since the baby wasn't going to be very big due to the treatment I probably wouldn't have ended up showing enough for anyone to notice something really strange so if necessary I could go outside, my pelvic bones were altered so I could carry and bare a child. From what I'm aware I was originally meant to deliver on my own, it would have been too dangerous to go to a hospital during the war and this was originally meant to be a backup plan to create another perfect soldier whom I would train in case of..."  
  
"Wouldn't it have been too long to wait though," Sally interrupted, "it would have taken years to come to anything, you would have been out of commission for at least a year and there was always the chance that you would become attached to your child, didn't he think of that?"  
  
"It _would_ have taken years, years that they had, the scientists spent over twenty years designing and building their respective gundams and training their pilots, they were patient enough to wait, I would have gone on missions while pregnant if the need had arisen and I was always taught to think that life was cheap, my life especially, why should I have considered my clone any different? They would have had one purpose and one purpose only."  
  
"What about other side effects though?" Sally whispered after the true enormity of what Heero was saying sunk in, "have you noticed any other side effects?"  
  
"Well," Heero faltered, "I'm not sure if it could be called a side effect but I've noticed that I'm more open now, I can talk more without training kicking in and stopping me, something I'm sure was unintentional, that's something J would never have allowed."  
  
Duo sniggered, "probably hormones Hee-chan."  
  
Sally frowned suddenly, "so you knew about this? You knew you could get pregnant? Why weren't you careful? Why didn't you use protection?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I wanted the baby, I guess I wanted something to remember him by, after..."  
  
Heero's gaze was down, watching his daughter again, running his finger across one satiny cheek, Duo's face lost its characteristic grin and Sally winced, "Heero I..."  
  
Suddenly the distinctive sound of the funeral march echoed around the room and Mirielle started to cry, doing exactly what Duo looked like he wanted to. As Heero rocked his sobbing daughter Duo Maxwell pulled a mobile cell phone out of his pocket and held it at arm's length, looking at it like it was going to attack him.  
  
"What on Earth is wrong Duo!?" Sally snapped exasperatedly. "Who is it anyway?"  
  
Duo Maxwell gulped, "it's Lady Une."  
  
**TBC  
**  
A/N Enjoy? If you did please tell me, reviews make my day. Not too sure if the medical explanation reads right, I know


	5. A Call From the Grim Reaper

See chapter 1 for Disclaimers/notes/summary/rating/etc  
  
A/N Glad people are enjoying this, there is actually only chapter 8 that has a lot left to be written so this fic should be posted quite quickly, Zechs will show up again around chapter 8 where upon he will face the wrath of the God of Death for leaving in the first place...  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Sally's eyes twinkled, "you have the funeral march for Lady Une's personalised ringtone."  
  
"Yes," Duo said defensively, "because when it rings I might as well be preparing for one."  
  
"Well... Answer it then."  
  
"I can't she'll want to know why I turned it off."  
  
"So tell her."  
  
"Oh yeah, that'll go down well wont it? 'Yes Commander Une ma'am, I turned it off because the signal was interfering with the machine that was monitoring the baby's heartbeat, while it was still in Heero Yuy's womb', yeah that'll go down _great_, mission successful, you gave the Commander a heart attack. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough explaining why I destroyed any semblance of order that there might have been at the L2 and L3 shuttle ports by stopping all space traffic and taking control of a shuttle using the name of the Preventers but I _also_ turned my mobile off."  
  
Mirielle continued to cry, her wails getting louder and her father turned towards Duo with fire in his eyes, "answer it but don't tell her anything." It was clearly an order.  
  
"I feel like a Christian thrown to the lions," Duo muttered squaring his shoulders and answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"MAXWELL!" The force of the yell caused Duo to yelp and quickly jerk the phone away from his ear, Heero and Sally winced sympathetically as a terrified Duo looked at the phone like it had bitten him, before tentatively bringing it to his ear again.  
  
"Hello Commander Une ma'am... er... lovely day isn't it?"  
  
"No," the voice down the phone hissed, "It is not a lovely day, I have just, _just_ gotten off the vid-phone with the department of transportation for the L3 colony and before that I spent OVER FOUR HOURS on the vid-phone with the L2 department of transportation, both of which tell a very similar tale about your little jaunt with a shuttle yesterday, both of which... Maxwell what the _hell_ is that noise?"  
  
Duo hesitated, looking over the red faced baby being soothed by Heero and Sally, "er... the television Commander?"  
  
"Is that an answer or a question Maxwell?" She sighed. "Never mind, but could you turn it off please?"  
  
"There might be a small problem with turning it off ma'am."  
  
"_What_?" Her voice was so icy Duo was faintly surprised that he hadn't gotten frostbite. "Why would there be a problem 02?"  
  
"Um... I've... I've lost the remote?"  
  
"_Maxwell_..."  
  
Through the haze in his vision Duo vaguely noticed both Sally and Heero making shooing motions with their hands and gesturing towards the doorway, oh... right.  
  
As the door closed behind the braided Preventer Sally shook her head, "I wonder about him sometimes."  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes and gently nudged the teat of the milk bottle Sally had handed him into his daughter's open mouth.  
  
Sally smiled at him softly and turned to leave, Heero caught her arm, "Sally?" She twisted again to look at him questioningly. "Would you," he took a deep breath, "if Duo hadn't gotten here in time, would you... would you still have operated to save the baby."  
  
"Of course!" Sally sounded shocked.  
  
"But you would have lost your license! You still would have done it?"  
  
"Heero, I would _never_ choose my license over a life, _ever_."  
  
Heero looked slightly relieved and the slight smile that brushed his lips would have meant nothing for anyone else but on Heero... "Thanks," he broke in.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving my baby, coming to L3 so quickly when I called, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before when you first found out."  
  
"Heero... You're my friend, I would never have left you here on your own and I understand you being scared when you first found out, now," she grinned ignoring Heero's protests that he 'didn't get scared', "I'll go and see if I can pacify Lady Une and save Duo from the clutches of the Grim Reaper."  
  
**TBC  
**  
A/N As always REVIEW reviews are my life's blood. 


	6. Back to Reality

Not many people seem to be reading this, but then again, I'm not leaving much time between updates really.

**Chapter 6**

"Ok, ok, yes, yes colonel, as soon as I can, yes ma'am, goodbye ma'am." He hung up. "That's the twenty-third time she's phoned me in a week!"

"She still going on at you to get back to headquarters?" Heero rocked the cot next to the sofa. Duo had taken a week leave of absence and, although Une had seemed relieved that she wouldn't have Duo's face peeking over her shoulder while she tried to mollify a very unhappy department of colony transportation, she seemed less than happy with his refusal to provide any details referring to where he was, what he was doing and who he was with.

She had also not been too happy with the closing comment made down the vid-mobile-phone, at the end of that first conversation, which had run somewhere along the lines of 'yes ma'am, yes Commander, Colonel, Lady Une ma'am, sir!' which had been accompanied by a cheeky mock-salute. Trying to show her disproval and also to keep tabs on her wayward officer she had proceeded to call him at least three times a day since then.

"Yeah, she's got a point though, I've been gone over a week, she's arranged a shuttle back for me at two. Err… Heero where should I say I've been?"

"I don't know make something up, private business or something similar to that, just please Duo, don't mention me and Miri."

"No problem, after all, I'm used to covering for you."

"Thanks, again."

Duo smiled, he didn't really want to leave, but he knew staying longer would result in Une becoming suspicious, well, even more suspicious than she was anyway...

"Right I'd better go get my few things together."

He walked into the spare room to collect his few belongings, as he returned the door shut just a _little_ too heavily behind him.

"Whaaaaa!"

Heero leaned towards the infant but Duo jumped forwards, "Let me, I was the one who made her cry in the first place _and_ I have to leave soon, I want to look after her a couple more times." He winked, "I think I'll leave changing the nappies to you though."

The mother sat back, anyone else and he wouldn't have dreamt of trusting them with his child, however Duo had spent the week caring for the both of them, not that Heero couldn't look after himself, but Duo had insisted. He had nearly had a heart attack actually after finding out that Sally had to leave and go back to work, the blonde woman making promises to check over the other pilots discretely and assuring Heero that if he needed 'anything, anything at all' he was to call her immediately as she was still stationed on L3 until Christmas.

"Shush," The Deathscythe pilot hushed as he gathered Mirielle in his arms, "Uncle Duo didn't mean to wake you up, shush beautiful, there's a good girl, turn off the waterworks"

She stopped crying and started to giggle as Duo tickled her stomach gently. When she seemed happier he handed her over into Heero's waiting hands. Then he checked his watch and winced, "I'd better be off."

"Ok."

"You should come to Earth, I'll be going there soon, visit me and the rest of the pilots, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again, they miss you you know. Tro and Quat still ask about you every time I see them course Fei's still missing but I'm sure he'd ask about you if he was here and I know they'd both love to meet little Mirielle Duet here, you know what Q's like with kids!"

Duo kissed the smiling little girl on each cheek, gripped Heero's shoulder and turned toward the door, "Hope to see you both soon. Call if you need anything, anything at all," he said, unconsciously echoing Sally's words of a few days earlier, "screw Preventers, screw Une… Well," he corrected himself seeing the look on Heero's face, "not literally, seriously though, call and I'll be on the first shuttle over, even if I have to steal one. I'll be up every weekend anyway, what harm is a couple of extra days going to do?"

They both smiled,

"Bye Duo and thank you for… well everything."

"No problem, after all," he winked, "what are friends for? I'm expecting daily updates by the way," he reminded, "anything that she does or anything that happens, if she had a bottle and you take the rubbish out I want to know about it, understand Yuy?"

"You've already told me and I've already answered but ninmu ryoukai anyway."

Duo grinned, "and a ninmu ryoukai to you too Heero," he called after him as the door closed, "topped off with a omae o korosu, just to be polite."

Heero shook his head smiling. He knew that he would likely get a call from a mother-hen American pilot within the hour checking to see if they were alright, he knew that Duo, despite his jokes, was truly worried about leaving them and he really appreciated it, he hadn't really realised just how much pressure he had been under these last few months worrying about how he was going to cope with a baby or even give birth, knowing that Duo and Sally were just at the other end of a vid-phone was a huge relief… even if he'd never admit it.

TBC 

Please review I really, _really_ want to know if anybody cares if I post the rest of this or not


	7. Back to War

A/N Wow – blinks – I got a lot of responses telling me not to stop this story, nice to know that people are reading it and they like it. This chapter is set 3 months later, just before Endless Waltz, this is a re-do of the scene with Duo and Heero at the start of Endless Waltz and this was one of only two chapters that I had problems with, Chapter 8 was the other one. Sorry it jumps a bit but this is what came out when I started to type.

Disclaimers, etc. see first chapter

**Chapter 7**

3 Months Later…

Lady Une blinked, she must be more tired than she had though, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was _still_ there!

"You wanted to see me commander?"

"Duo, come in and have a look at this for me would you," frowning slightly he crossed the room and stood in front of her desk.

"Ma'am, what…?"

"Duo, I don't think I'm hallucinating but could you look at this for a minute and tell me what you can see?"

Duo looked over and quickly tried to hide a smirk, briefly he considered pretending that he couldn't see Heero Yuy sitting in front of a computer screen keeping one hand on a baby carrier, complete with baby, rocking it periodically but the idea was quickly dismissed as he realised just what Lady Une would do to him if he were to try a stunt like that. He shuddered, he was rather… attached to certain essential body parts.

"I can see Heero Yuy ma'am and he appears to have a baby with him." Duo answered dryly.

Une looked as though she couldn't decide to look relieved she wasn't going insane or incredulous. "And what pray-tell would Heero Yuy be doing with a baby? And why don't you sound surprised about it?"

"You should ask him that ma'am." 'Ha, take that Heero, that'll teach you to leave me to answer all the questions,' he thought in silent triumph.

"I'd rather ask you Maxwell." Duo groaned and she smiled sweetly at him, "after all, you're the one who seems to have all the answers all of the time, anyway, I'm sure I can get and answer that's just as satisfactory from you. Besides Heero is working, do you remember that? We wouldn't want to disturb him, would we?"

"No ma'am," Duo gritted out, "but, with all due respect, this isn't _my_ story to tell."

###

Lady Une's eyes flickered distantly as she tried to sort through the large amount of information that had been dropped on her in very short space of time. She had received an extremely edited re-telling of 'the story', as Duo was now calling it, from Duo and Heero who were talking as though they were one mouth, one telling her something and then the other explaining. She did have, she realised, as she slowly emerged from the trance-like state she had been sorting through the information in, a rather large to dig up what little remains they had been able to fin of the scientists and castrate them where they lay, Heero still didn't seem to realise that what J had done to him was terrible, even if he did get a daughter out of it.

She smiled fondly at the little girl, about half way through 'the story' she had been promoted to baby-rocker so Heero could type with both hands and Duo could get on with whatever 'terribly important' task he needed too.

He looked up at her from said 'terribly important task' when she next spoke but, as far as she could see, the violet-eyed Preventer was focussing very fiercely on building a 'house-of-cards' from a pile of the disks that Heero had left on the table, "Heero? How did you know that something was going on, none of this is public knowledge and how did you know that Relena had been kidnapped, even we didn't know that yet?"

Heero just looked her before turning back to his machine and Duo just snorted, "Give it up Une-chan, please. You know a true magician never reveals his secrets."

In the spilt-second where his concentration towards his, self proclaimed, 'masterpiece' lapsed Heero struck. Shooting out a hand, at near-lightning speed, he snatched a disk from the bottom level of the tower and quickly inserted it into his computer, the tower crashed to the floor and the babies eyes flew open, surprisingly enough though she didn't cry. Duo glowered, Heero ignored him and she took the time to study the baby properly, the resemblance between her and Heero was clear but there was someone else in there as well, at first she had thought maybe Maxwell but… no, it was someone else, someone she couldn't quite put her finger on…

"Was this three months ago," she asked suddenly with a flash of insight Duo's face grinned back at her cheekily. "Well," she observed tartly, "unbelievably this makes more sense than the cover story you made up Maxwell."

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you where I really was could I?" Then he looked wounded, "Hey, what do you mean this makes more sense? My cover story made perfect sense…"

"You told me you were going to see your sister Maxwell."

"And?"

"You don't have a sister Maxwell."

"Oh yeah…" Duo smiled sheepishly, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Mariemaia Barton." Heero's voice cut into the conversation and they both started.

"Come again Heero?"

"Mariemaia Barton, the niece of the real Trowa Barton, mother Leia Barton, father… unknown, raised by Dekim."

Duo gawked, "so this latest wannabe 'evil-dictator's' just a kid then?"

"She's six."

"Six?"

"So are you both going out?"

Heero hesitated.

"I could look after her and I'm sure we have some documents here somewhere that you could sign giving Maxwell or… whoever full custody should something happen to you, you don't have to go but…"

She trailed off under the fierce look Duo was giving her, "thanks Une-chan we both really needed to hear that. Wasn't it the Monty Python boys who said 'always look on the bright side of life'? Well they could've taken lessons from you."

"She's not being pessimistic, she's being realistic and by the way Duo, the Monty Python boys also said 'no one expects the Spanish Inquisition.' Lady if you could find the documents I would really appreciate it, that is…" he turned to Duo, "unless you don't want to?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to be her godfather, _you_ don't have to fight though, the rest of us can handle it easy enough."

"Duo, the 'rest-of-us' consists of you and that's it. Wufei's been missing a year, Trowa's disappeared and Quatre's gone into the sun. I'm needed as a soldier again and I'll do anything to make sure my daughter grows up in a world of peace," he hesitated, "even if I'm not here to see it. I have you as emergency contact in all my records anyway, this would just make it official."

Duo nodded sadly, unfortunately he did know what Heero meant, they were soldiers and always would be, not even peace or families of their own could change that.

**TBC**

A/N Next chapter Zechs appears and Duo has a little 'chat', should be up by tomorrow, as always read and review, I know I'm a hypocrite as I was a lurker for ages but it is really great to hear if someone is enjoying a fanfic and why, especially if it's one of mine. 


	8. Battle

A/N This was the chapter I had the most trouble with, thanks to my sister who wouldn't stop trying to help me and who read it through, added lined and made suggestions when I'd finally finished. I'm not completely sure about this chapter so please R&R, tell me what you think.

Shini – Ninmu ryoukai means mission accepted.

**Chapter 8**

"Duo…?" The hesitant voice over the comm. unit made him frown but not because of the word but because of the voice that was speaking it. Duo had hardly ever heard real emotion in Trowa's voice, let alone nervousness, let alone during a _battle_ where Trowa's mask of Nanashi took over almost as much as Heero's 'perfect soldier' façade did.

"Yeah, s'up Tro-man?" His voice portrayed none of the uneasiness he felt at his team mate's tone, after all he was Shinigami and Duo Maxwell to boot, normally he wouldn't bother with the mask in front of one of his friends but during a battle they all needed their masquerades.

"Do you know who's in the suit fighting alongside Noin?

"No, why? Should I?"

"It's Zechs Duo."

"_What_?!"

Trowa winced, he felt almost sorry for Zechs, then he though about the look on Heero's face after the first war and the sobs he'd heard through the wall that night, the first and only time he'd ever heard Heero Yuy cry… and a smirk replaced the usually expressionless mask… on second thoughts, the bastard deserved it…

He closed the comm. unit as he was suddenly and viciously attacked from behind, he'd let Duo handle it, it would be fun to watch if nothing else.

Duo sighed, suddenly realising something, someone still had to tell Heero that Zechs was still alive and he sure as hell wasn't letting someone who didn't know the whole story do it and there was no way in a million years he was going to let Zechs talk to Heero, at least not without a strict 'talking too' anyway.

'Oh well,' he told himself determinedly, 'when you signed up for the job as Heero Yuy's confidant no one said it was going to be easy.' Granted he hadn't counted on ex-lovers returning from the dead and mad scientists playing at God but… "in for a penny, in for a pound…" He muttered to himself, not very convincingly, as he opened the communication channel after securing it from any listeners in, Heero did not need anyone butting in on this conversation. The only frequencies that would be able to get through were the pilots' emergency ones, otherwise the others would probably realise that this was a private conversation and would keep out.

"Heero…?"

###

Well that could have gone worse…

He couldn't think how but he was sure it could have.

Heero had listen with a completely straight face and had then shut the vid unit off and refused to answer it again, that had been half an hour ago and Heero had disappeared, completely.

_Then_ he had gotten a call from a desperate sounding Wufei asking if he'd seen Heero, _that_ hadn't done anything to ease his mind.

A beep from his gundam told him that Zechs' frequency was _finally_ free, what the hell had he been talking about anyway, and he instantly used his Gundam's radar jammer to block any incoming calls to Zechs' mobile suit, other than his…

If he wasn't so angry at Zechs and so worried about Heero he might have been looking forward to this… an evil grin spread over his face, maybe he could release a little pent up frustration over not being able to actually kill anyone today, when all he really wanted to do was castrate the blonde demon that had _dared_ to hurt _his_ best friend… alright, so maybe he was looking forward to this… just a little.

###

"Damn you! Damn you to hell you bastard! Why couldn't you have stayed dead or stayed here in the first place?"

Startled Zechs heard Duo Maxwell's voice over the speakers screen a split second before he was confronted with a violet-eyed gundam pilot who had never learned the meaning of the term subtlety. He froze for a second before realising that they must be talking over a private frequency and he asked the first question that came into his head, the one he had been wondering about for the past year, the real reason he'd come back.

"Is he ok? Is Heero ok?"

"How dare you, you've been dead for a year and you finally deign to pop up and ask about him?"

"I was going to come back anyway, the battle just…"

"Made it a bit more urgent…? 'I was going to come back anyway'," he sneered, "you've had almost a year to think and that was the best you could come up with?"

"I have been looking for him, he isn't exactly the easiest person to find when he doesn't want to be you know."

Duo snorted but couldn't refute the statement, Heero was a better hacker than the rest of them put together, if he wanted too he could probably get the records to state, legally mind you, that he was a purple, tap-dancing elephant who was currently touring Jupiter's moons.

"Duo, how is he, he is ok, right?" The sudden note of pure terror at in Zechs' voice that Heero might not be alright startled the American pilot, maybe Zechs did care, didn't mean he was going to let him off that easy though…

"Yes. He's fine, well he was, he was finally getting over you and here you are trying to waltz back into his life as if you were never dead! But for now him and his baby are both fine."

"Baby?"

"Yes, baby, he has a daughter now and they are both doing fine _on their own_."

"No mother?"

"No."

"Is he seeing anyone else?"

Duo hesitated but knew he couldn't lie, if there was any chance that Heero could be happy with… this, then Heero deserved the chance. "No."

"Oh! Ok. Listen Duo, I still really care for him do you think there's _any_ chance he'd want to try again or even just see me anymore?"

"'Care' for him you still 'care' for him, if you want me to let you near my best friend, who you've already managed to kick back into the gutter he'd just managed to crawl out of once, then you'd better do a whole lot more than just 'care' for him."

"I do… I love him."

Duo's face softened at the pleading look in Zechs' eyes and the earnest tone of his voice.

"I don't know about trying again, but I think you should talk to him, that is if he doesn't do anything stupid," he laughed bitterly, "but what am I saying, he's Heero Yuy, of course he's going to do something stupid… No though," Duo was trying to convince himself, even Zechs could see that, "he's got something to come back too, he's got something to live for _this time_," the last words were spat at him and he winced, "this time he's not going to try and kill himself for a worthless piece of shit like you. He's gonna live for his daughter, cos he loves her more than he loves anyone else in this solar system and understand this _Peacecraft_, if you try to become between him and Elle, if you plan to leave him again, if you hurt him any more I will castrate you, rip your intestines out and hang you with them."

With that last promised threat, which Zechs didn't doubt for a _second_ that the so-called, 'Maxwell's Demon' would go through with if he did anything to hurt Heero Yuy again, Duo turned off the vid-screen and turned his attention back to the battle waging around them leaving a suddenly hopeful Zechs Marquise to start scanning the readers of his suit for the Wing Zero gundam, the one he knew Heero would be flying, he wouldn't blow it again, not only would he never forgive himself but he was rather attached to certain bodily appendages that he might lose to a certain American pilot, if he survived that is.

**TBC**

A/N Well? Oh… BTW I've just started writing another mpreg that In think is gonna be a 13x1, I've only written about a page, if you'd like to see it tell me and I'll post it along with chapter nine to see what you all think about it.


	9. A Meeting With the Pilots

A/N And here's the next chapter, jumps a bit from the last battle and this is set in the Preventer hospital after Heero's blowing up of himself and the base and the shooting of Mariemaia. The other pilots have come to see him but don't know about Mirielle, Zechs will show up in the next and last chapter to see Heero, he isn't here yet because Duo has made it very clear what'll happen is he goes to see Heero without his permission, that and he's scared of making the situation worse. 

Please read the snippit of a new story at the end and tell me what you think, I'm wondering if I should continue it or not.

For disclaimers, etc see first chapter.

**Chapter 9**

"Heero!" Quatre rushed into the room only to stop short at the sight of the teenager holding a baby in one arm and a bottle in his other hand. Only pure reflexes stopped Trowa, Wufei and Duo crashing into his back as he slowly started to move again. "Heero, are you feeling alright?"

"He just blew himself up Q how'd'ya think he feels?" Duo snorted walking round the young blonde and moving to drop a kiss on the baby's head and give Heero a hug. "What did you think you were doing, hey? Planning to leave me holding the baby… so to speak."

The baby, clearly upset at having been forgotten about by her daddy plaintively opened her mouth wide, beseeching cobalt eyes looked up and she whimpered slightly.

"Well would you look at that," Duo shook his head in amazement, "she doesn't talk much but she sure gets her point across," he paused thoughtfully, "kinda like her daddy with a semi-automatic machine gun."

Quatre's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "'daddy'?" he whispered softly. "She's yours Heero?"

The messy haired young man didn't answer, just smiled at the blonde and then at the infant in his arms, who was now happily suckling on the bottle.

Duo rolled his eyes, "have you not looked at her then Q-Ball? It's obvious who she belongs too isn't it?"

"So… Who's the mother?" Heero blushed slightly and, upon seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Duo answered for him.

"Er… well _he_ is actually."

Quatre blinked, Trowa's one visible eye widened substantially and Wufei choked.

"What!"

Seeing Heero still wasn't going to answer Duo looked at him closely and as he saw the affirmation in his face started to explain what J had done.

As Duo explained Heero finished feeding and began to burp his daughter watching the pilots' expressions vary between awe-struck and horrified.

"Wow…" Once Duo had finished Quatre looked torn between amazement and disgust. Trowa's face was still impassive, the only indication of just how far he had been thrown was the death grip he had on Quatre's hand. Wufei, who had slumped into a chair somewhere towards the start of the story, ran a hand through his usually immaculate hair causing several strands to escape the elastic band and fall in his face. Distractedly he brushed the wisps away and, the look on his face suggesting that he could use a stiff drink, asked the question that all of them clearly wanted answering.

"So… has this been done to the rest of us as well or…"

"No," Duo broke in, "when she found out what had happened to Heero Sally checked each of us over to see, none of us had been touched, this was J's little… erm… whatever and there's no reason for you to have been done Wu."

"I was kept informed right the way through my treatment," Heero broke in, both to further reassure the stressed Chinese pilot and to distract him from attacking Duo for his use of a nickname, "if it had happened to you it would have been necessary for you to know what was happening, if it had happened you would know about it."

"Is there… is there anyway you could… we could… erm…" Quatre clutched Trowa's hand tighter and flushed lightly. "I mean… if we could…"

Heero smiled at him, "talk to Sally, I understand she's been doing some research on it."

Quatre's face lit up and Trowa's lips curved into a gentle half-smile as he gently prised the blonde's fingers from where they were denting his hand.

"What did you call her?" The question from Wufei caused Heero to bite his lip, "Yuy?"

"Mirielle."

"Mirielle _Duet_," Duo chipped in, obviously proud.

None of the pilots looked surprised, Heero looked at each of them slowly, tentatively, waiting for the outburst.

"What?" Quatre's enquiry startled him, "did you think we didn't know? Only one question though, what are you going to do now, now he's back? She deserves to know her father Heero, even if you don't start to date him again."

"I know and it wouldn't be a problem if I thought I could trust myself around him," Heero's face was dark, his eyes burning with a rage that had barely been seen by the other pilots before, "I don't know whether I would kill him or kiss him if I saw him. He wont want me now anyway, as far as he knows I was cheating on him, my daughter was full term and that means that I must have been seeing someone else at the same time as I was seeing him to have a daughter this age."

"But you weren't…"

"I know, but if he sees me with a baby then the fact that I carried it isn't going to be the first thing that pops into his head is it."

Quatre leaned over and squeezed his arm, "give him a chance, he isn't a bad person, he's just made a lot of mistakes." He examined the baby carefully, "I can see both of you in her, she has your eyes and face but his hair and nose…" He moved to touch her gently but was intercepted by the child herself clutching at his finger in sleep and latching on tightly, Quatre laughed, "she has his hands too, elegant with long fingers."

Seeing the look on the blonde's face Heero took a deep breath, "would you like to hold her?"

The look of absolute reverence the young heir was giving his daughter was enough of an answer as he gently held the baby without need of direction, supporting her head with ease, arms moving instinctively into the correct position.

"What?" He asked seeing the startled looks, "I have twenty-nine sisters, you can get quite a lot of nieces and nephews from twenty-nine sisters you know?"

The door opened and instantly four guns were trained on it, the one absent one belonged to Quatre and he had automatically moved behind the others so that he and the baby wouldn't be in firing range. The reactions were understandable, it was practically impossible to turn off the training that ordered them to view every unknown as a potential enemy, any progress they may have made had been completely shattered by the battles of just a few hours ago. They were soldiers, they would always be soldiers and it was these split-second reflexes that had kept them alive for so long.

The sight of four guns trained on them would have terrified most people, the sight of four gundam pilots on the other ends of them would have petrified anybody else, Sally Po was not just anybody though, she had treated each of them at some point and was used to the reflexes and paranoia that they called 'being careful'. Sally proved how just not just anybody she was as she walked, in complete indifference of the guns, over to Heero Yuy and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi! You still feeling ok Heero?" She turned round, rolling her eyes at the flat line displayed by the many machines, the machines Heero had dutifully unplugged from his body when he had first regained consciousness, she saw the child who was still in Quatre's arms and started, "when did she…? How did she get here?"

Lady Une brought her in," Heero answered, "just after I regained consciousness, it seems that until then Mariemaia was enjoying her company," he rolled his eyes, "apparently our young dictator was most unimpressed by her latest playmate absconding, I've had to promise to take her back tomorrow."

"I'm surprised you'd let Mariemaia near her Heero, especially after what she just tried to do…"

"Mariemaia's just a kid, she's not evil, I know she wouldn't hurt her, not that she'd have the opportunity, not with Lady Une there, Une looked at Miri once and… well, you know what she's like."

Trowa smiled inwardly, he had once compared the leader of the Preventers to a lioness protecting her cubs, there was no limit to what she would do for anyone within her care.

"Right well I'm sure you all want to catch up some more but I'm going to have to insist, as a doctor, that all of you get some rest, any normal person, and yes I know you're not exactly 'normal'," she held up her hands to forestall the protests, "would be dead," a sharp glance was shot towards Heero, "or would have collapsed from exhaustion." Seeing the expressions on their faces she sighed. "Just pretend to rest, at least, ok? Now if you'll excuse me I have more patients than crazy, suicidal gundam pilots to deal with." With that she swept out of the room.

Quatre placed the baby in the cot at the side of the bed and smiled at her softly, clearly already smitten, longing for one of his own was written all over his face, seeing the expression Trowa sighed, "we'll talk to Sally in the morning when she's got a bit more time, see if there's anything she can do…" He was cut off as his husband propelled himself into his arms and hugged him tightly muttering repeated 'thank yous.'

Duo beamed outright at the couple who were lost in their own little world even as they locked lips. As it grew steamier however he felt it was his duty to say something, "hey, there's kiddies present you know," he shook his head reproachfully at them, "tut tut both of you."

They both rolled their eyes at him, rare smiles on both faces as Duo gently steered them towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Heero." Quatre called and Trowa nodded at him, still smiling. Wufei gave him a smirk that requested more explanations in the morning and he smirked back in both acknowledgement and acceptance.

Duo's goodbye was a surprise though, in an uncharacteristically sober move he gave his best friend a hug gently and whispered, "just remember that not even you can change the past, therefore it's better to look to the future Heero." Then he straightened and the solemn expression was replaced by another, more cheerful one, so quickly he found himself doubting it's existence at all. "Bye, bye then Hee-chan, take care, don't run off this time and no more blowing yourself up, do you understand me young man?" Without waiting for an answer the braided hurricane flounced elegantly out of the door.

###

"Hey!"

Duo's call drew the other pilots' attention back to him.

Duo grinned, the sight was pure evil. "I think we need to have a little _talk_ with Zechsy, don't we."

**TBC******

A/N Well, loved it, hated it? I can't believe this story's nearly over, I'm thinking about writing a sequel what do you think. BTW here's the 13x1 teaser/tester first chapter thing I've been wondering about, please tell me if you like it, what you think and if it should be continued or what.

A/N A tester to see if I should continue… Another Heero Mpreg, with Treize as the father this time. It was a review that inspired this fic, Sabrina-fowler asked if Treize was the father in my 6x1 mpreg fic and I started thinking what if he was, this scene just popped into my head and I just had to write it. I love the pairing 1x13x1 and I have never written anything for it, I'm pretty sure Treize is going to be the father, unless people completely hate that idea of course…

Rating: PG-13 for subject if Mpreg and language

Summary: 13x1, I think, 2x5, 3x4, another Heero Mpreg, really short, should I continue?

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing? Why didn't anybody tell me.

Duo sighed softly as he woke, once again, to the sound of violent retching coming from the bathroom, he knew without turning over who the missing pilot would be, the same one it had been for the last week, the same one who it had been every day since they had moved into a safehouse with room only for the five of them to share a room with a bathroom next door. He also knew without looking that the other pilots would be staring at the door, Quatre looking like he wanted to jump up and help, Trowa holding him back, Wufei was sitting on the end of their bed, Duo could feel the weight on his feet, he would be watching the door worriedly waiting and listening for any signs of the sickness stopping.

What the hell was wrong with Heero, and since when did the perfect soldier get sick anyway?

###

"…You filthy, little slut, you fucking whore! I bet you don't even know who did it, do you? How many of them are you bending over and spreading your legs for? How many people did you beg to fuck you raw? How many…?"

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei entered the safehouse and started at hearing the voice, they all recognised it, it was the voice that had, calmly and without regret, given an order to Heero that he knew the fifteen year old would interpret at an order to kill himself. Duo's mind registered the words the voice was speaking and he saw red.

The figure on the screen didn't have time to finish, a furious looking God of Death had sprung forwards, after breaking out of his shock and had slammed the vid-phone down so hard they heard the screen crack, abruptly the figure and the voice vanished and, along with it, Heero's composure, the perfect soldier turned deathly white and probably would have collapsed if Wufei hadn't sprung forwards and steadied him.

"Now," Duo said pleasantly, his voice at odds with his expression. "Would someone," he looked pointedly at Heero, "like to tell me what the _hell_ was that about?" Duo was still looking furious, Heero winced.

**TBC?**

A/N Well should I continue? It's just something that popped into my head, in case you haven't guessed it's a pregnant!Heero fic, my second.


	10. A Happy Ending

A/N Right, well this is the last chapter, unless I decide to write an epilogue, I have really enjoyed writing this story and I will definitely miss it, thanks for all the feedback I got on the last chapter, I've never gotten that much for a story before let alone a chapter. Well, anyway here it is chapter 10… 

Disclaimers, etc see first chapter.

**Chapter 10**

"Alright, you can see him but I'm warning you Zechs, you fuck with Heero and you fuck with death, I'll not let you off easy if there's a next time understand?" The expression on the face of the pilot who had indeed called himself 'Death' during the war was terror in itself but at least it was only one of them, if Duo could be referred to as an 'only'…

"Duo just beat us to it but that goes for any of us, if you hurt him we'll make what we did during the war look as insignificant next to this as a pop gun next to Wing's beam cannon, understand?" Zechs spun round and saw the three other pilots blocking the only exit to the room. He really should learn to stop tempting fate like that.

The calm, smiling, friendly politician was gone, this was pure gundam pilot and Zechs knew that Quatre Raberba Winner would do exactly what he said and if the expressions on the faces of the others was anything to go by they were in complete agreement with the gentle blonde. He gulped and nodded, he understood alright, understood that if Heero got hurt again then there'd be no more coming back from the dead for him. They may not find his body again but for a very different reason, this time it would have probably been fed into a meat grinder.

Duo grinned, without amusement, "Q, Tro, Fei, glad you could make it"

"This is your last chance," the words from the normally silent Trowa Barton surprised him but evidently no anyone else, "if he isn't worth it walk away now, he doesn't expect anything so he would be hurt and we wont have to kill you, last chance to leave Zechs."

Zechs nodded, "I understand."

"Is he important enough to you?" The first words from the hot-tempered Chinese pilot who had proved again and again that he would do _anything_ for someone he cared about or something he believed in were not a surprise, the tone of voice was, it was calm and, if he was honest, it scared the hell out of him but still he answered quickly and with complete sincerity.

"Yes."

"How important?"

Zechs looked at him slowly, his heart breaking, "important enough for me to leave forever if that's what he honestly wants."

The pilots exchanged glances, conversing with a system of gestures and expressions that had driven hundreds of OZ's code-breakers through the roof as they tried to figure out what the hell it meant during the war.

Duo stepped forwards and the other pilots stepped aside, the sight was rather bizarre as all of them were still at least a head and shoulders shorter that him. "Well then," he gave him a light push, "go on, you know where his room is."

"What the hell do you want?" The question was asked before Zechs even knocked on the door.

Really, Zechs mused, he shouldn't have been surprised that Heero knew he was there even before he'd come into the sight line of the gundam pilot but of course Heero was facing the window, with his back to him, naturally his guard would be up, then again he'd often wondered during the war if J's 'training' hadn't involved transplanting another pair of eyes into the back of Heero's head.

"I just… wanted to talk to you."

"And say what? Sorry?" Heero spun round and Zechs gasped as he caught sight of the small bundle in Heero's arms for the first time, even if Duo had told him about her the sight still came as a shock. "Sorry Zechs but 'sorry' isn't going to work this time, how could you do that to me you bastard… And would you stop gaping at my daughter, I'm sure Duo told you about her.

"How old is she?"

"Why? Want to make sure I wasn't cheating on you? Well she's three months, was born full term and yes, that means that she was conceived before the end of the war." His face was a look of spite covering up complete pain as he smirked, "betrayal hurts doesn't it Zechs? Well you aren't going to just come back into my life and destroy me again and you are not getting anywhere near my daughter."

"I have no intention of hurting you…" He was cut off by the disbelieving snort. "…again and I would never lay a finger on Elle."

"Elle? That's what he told you her name was?"

"I thought he didn't lie."

"He doesn't, well not for anything other that a very good reason anyway and besides he didn't lie, her name is Elle but it's _Mirielle_, I always call her Miri though. Yeah," he laughed bitterly at the look on Zechs' face, "pathetic isn't it, someone else's baby and I call her after you."

"It's not pathetic."

Heero ignored the whisper, "well guess what Zechs? I can't give you another chance, because if I do…"

"Heero please, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else before and if you can honestly tell me that you don't want me and that my leaving will make you happy then I will, even though it would tear my heart apart to do so. I've been stupid once and I know I'll not stupid enough to do something like this again." He sighed, broken, "I'm asking you to forgive me Heero but I'll understand if you can't."

"Zechs this isn't going to be like it was before, it can't be like it was before." He ignored the whispered, 'well I should bloody well hope not,' "I have a daughter now and…"

"I _know_ you have a daughter," Zechs said softly eyeing the small bundle in Heero's arms, "that little detail was a little hard to miss."

"How would you live with her, knowing she was someone else's baby? Knowing that I cheated on you"

"I'd _love_ her no matter who's she was," he whispered. "This is probably the closest we'll ever come to having a baby of our own. We've both made mistakes Heero, some bigger than others," he admitted, "but I wont let anything stop us working this time," he bowed his head, "at least… not if that's what you truly want."

"So… you'd 'love her no matter who's she was' then, are you sure about that? No matter who's"

"Of course I am."

Heero nodded, "alright, I'll tell you, you're the father, _I'm_ her mother."

Zechs choked. "I'm sorry," he finally managed to get out, "but I could have sworn you just said that she's my daughter and that you're her mother, isn't that usually impossible without the aid of a lot of doctors and a lot of test tubes?" The look in Heero's eyes must have told him that he wasn't joking because he laughed suddenly, "but of course what's impossible to Heero Yuy?"

"This isn't my miracle, it's Doctor J's."

Zechs looked up sharply, "the bastard operated on you?" Heero nodded, "I'm going to kill him."

"He's already dead Zechs."

"And for good reason but I'll think of something."

"Forget about him, forget about J and the other million and one other things that are in the past and so couldn't fix if you tried, think about now," he bowed his head, defeated and clearly expecting a refutation, I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with us now."

"What?!" The incredulity in Zechs voice made him look up, "what, in God's name, would make you think that finding out that she's mine would make me turn away? I was going to raise her when I thought she was some anonymous woman's Heero, an anonymous woman who you cheated on me with, I find out she's mine and you expect me to leave? Why in _hell_ would I do that?"

"You're a prince," Heero's voice was so quiet Zechs had to strain to hear it, "you're a prince and I'm a freak, you don't need to be seen with me, you don't need to be associated with me, you don't need…"

"You are not a freak! Yes it was a little unorthodox but it gave you, us a child, a beautiful little girl who is… so unbelievably beautiful, I can't believe..."

Zechs had clearly lost track of the conversation once he started to think about his daughter, "hello sweetheart." There was nothing but complete awe in his voice as Heero carefully handed her over, the unspoken threat was there, 'harm one hair on her head and what little there will be left of your life will be filled with pain so intense you'll be begging me for death.'

"Hello," Zechs said again, "I'm your father. Father! Wow I'm a father, a father! God she's so tiny," he looked up, "why is she so tiny, I thought she was three months old?"

"Yeah she is, but part of the procedure was to make her as small as possible without causing severe damage to her health, she's supposed to be that petite don't worry. She'll always be small, she should start to grow a bit more after she hits six months though."

"She's perfect, flawless… hang on a minute, did you know this was going to happen?"

Heero avoided his eyes, "I knew I could get pregnant, yes."

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted her, because I wanted something of yours for always, I know that was selfish, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, don't be sorry, but does this mean we can have more children? Does this mean we could have our own children not using a test tube?"

"You want more children? I thought…"

"You don't?"

"Well yes… but I never really thought…" Zechs just smiled at him gently and Heero's eyes narrowed, "you're taking this very well, are you sure Duo didn't tell you something."

"No, he didn't tell me anything and as for thaking it well," he shrugged, "I'm a gundam pilot, accepting strange situations and the unbelievable is part of the job description." Seeing the not quite convinced look on Heero's face he took a deep breath, "Heero I love you and I love our daughter already, I loved her even before I knew she was mine because she was yours and that was enough, I love you and, if you'll have me, I want you to have this…"

With the hand he wasn't using to hold the baby he reached into his coat pocket plucked out a velvet box and handed it to Heero.

"Is this a…"

"I've been carrying it round since last year, it's the Peacecraft family engagement ring, if you want to wear it that is…"

He never finished his sentence as Heero Yuy's arms came up round his neck and he momentarily stiffened before realising he was being hugged tightly by a young man who had been born with too much responsibility, who, even now, was ever mindful of the child in Zechs' arms, who was willing to take on the world and everything in it… For him.

"Is that a yes?" The last of the shadows of his former life slipped away as he felt the slender pilot nod against his chest and he felt happiness that he hadn't known ever bubble through him as he held the one thing he thought he'd lost forever, his family.

**Owari **

A/N Wow, it's over – looks stunned – this is the first multi-part fic I've ever written and I'm quite proud of it. Right I have a few ideas for an epilogue or a sequel if I get a few more, what do you think? And thanks for the feedback I got for the teaser/tester thing, I think I'm going to continue it and I have a few ideas now In just need to write it…


	11. Epilogue

AN Well, it took forever but it's finally here, the epilogue, what do you think?

Disclaimer/rating/Summary See chapter 1

**Urgent Call **

**Epilogue**

Heero valiantly tried to hide a snicker at the dumbfounded expression of astonishment on his fiancé's face. He evidently wasn't succeeding though and, as his lover turned to him with a mock glare, he gave up the fight and started to laugh.

Zechs looked ruefully down at his small daughter who didn't seem to share her mother's amusement, he was sure that if she could have rolled her eyes at him she would have done. Reluctantly he felt a smile break across his face despite the fact that he was covered from head to toe in talcum powder. Despite his failure at changing his daughter's nappy he also got to hear Heero laugh, he was sure that that alone was worth the embarrassment of standing here, still mildly in shock, completely white, who'd have though that baby powder was explosive anyway?

Quatre was perched on the edge of the table looking like he was trying to decide whether to run or scream. Standing beside him Trowa didn't look much better though his expression may have stemmed from the fact that he could hear the bones in his hands grinding together as Quatre worried.

"She's taking an awfully long time, what do you suppose is keeping her?"

Trowa resisted the urge to roll his eyes, God help Sally when she finally returned, Quatre was liable to attack her. "Quatre," he said out loud, "You asked me that thirty seconds ago and surprisingly enough I haven't received any telepathic messages from her in the last thirty seconds so I don't know any more that I did _thirty seconds ago_."

Quatre grinned, a little sheepishly at him and this time he was forced to fight a smile, he couldn't really blame his husband for worrying, it was in his nature to worry, he'd wanted this baby ever since he found out he could have one and even before that. Trowa couldn't hold worrying about it against him and it's not like he himself was immune either, he normally wasn't this sarcastic.

"I'm sorry," his husband was saying, "I suppose I have been a bit…"

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as the doors to the private room swung open and Sally sauntered through, much too casually for Trowa's taste, didn't she realise that she was dealing with their baby's life?

Quatre was attempting to get across the room as soon as she entered, only Trowa's sudden grip on his had and the gun pointed at the entrance, cautiously, by his husband kept him in place.

He fought a slightly hysterical laugh, this was it. Allah what if he wasn't pregnant?

Allah what if he _was_?!

Sally smiled at the sight in front of her, they were going to be brilliant parents, she could just feel it.

"Congratulations gentlemen, you're going to have a baby boy."

The scream of joy let rip by Quatre Winner was loud enough to cause several Preventer Hospital guards to leave their posts to try and find out what that hell had just happened.

Duo twirled a forkful of spaghetti in front of his mouth, foregoing eating it to stare at his partner.

He couldn't get what his secretary had said earlier out of his head

#Flashback#

_"So are you two doing anything nice tonight?" _

_Duo turned to look at her curiously, although he'd protested when Une had suggested her but he couldn't bring himself to regret agreeing to a trial of having a secretary, this was seriously cutting down on the amount of paperwork he had to do which meant he had more time to spend at home._

_"I think we're just having a night in… Why?" _

_"Just wondering," she sighed, "I wish I could convince my husband that a night in was more fun that a night out with his mates down the pub."_

_Duo blinked at her and then rushed away, there was something strange about the way she'd said that. _

_#End Flashback#_

Suddenly it all began to make sense, the knowing looks the others had given them when they'd said they were moving in together, the way Une had arranged for their vacation times to coincide, the way they were always invited to places together as opposed to separately…

"…Duo, Duo…"

Wufei's voice broke into his thoughts and he started, flinging spaghetti across the table towards his… partner?

Wufei expertly ducked the flying food and turned to stare at him?

"Duo…"

"Wufei are we dating?"

Wufei's eyes bugged in shock but Duo could see that he was actually considering the question, running incidences, evidence and thoughts to his mind as he tried to find the answer, coming to the same conclusion that he just had. Before he smiled resignedly.

"I think we might be, I wish someone had told me sooner though."

"Do you mind?"

Wufei stared at him like he was crazy. "No! Do you?"

Instead of answering Duo grinned and catapulted himself across the table.

**Owari **

AN Aw, a nice fluffy ending, how was that, worth the wait? On another note I've got ideas for a couple of Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossovers, would anyone be interested in reading one?


End file.
